Sachiko Ever After
For the item in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, see Paper Charm is the name of the mystical charm found on Naho Saenoki's blog, "Naho's Nods to the Netherworld." Before Sachiko Shinozaki was appeased, performing this ritual incorrectly was the only key to entering the Nirvana. However, after her appeasement, this was replaced by the Everafter Stones. Origin According to Naho's blog, it is stated that this ritual is centered around a local folk legend from Tenjin. There, a young elementary schoolgirl named Sachiko went missing around 30 years ago. Even though she died within its grounds, it is said that her spirit still wanders the Earth, but she has been given powers to grant wishes and ease worries to others. This ritual is intended to induce communion with Sachiko's spirit and, if performed correctly, Sachiko will pass through and grant the chanters her blessing. Those involved in the spell will be bound together as true friends for eternity. However, if the ritual is not performed exactly as specified, Sachiko may be angered which can only lead to trouble. The Paper Proxy Doll The charm requires a specifically designed . This paper proxy represents Sachiko, this design is meant to be printed out on white paper and must remain completely blank. The original design of the paper proxy is in the shape of a woman's symbol, first shown in the Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD Vol. 2. This woman's symbol design has been used in Corpse Party BloodCovered, Corpse Party BloodCovered manga, Corpse Party: Missing Footage, Corpse Party: Tortured Souls '', and ''Corpse Party live action film. The alternate, and most commonly known, design of the paper proxy is a genderless figure. This design has been used in Corpse Party, Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash, Corpse Party: Another Child, and Corpse Party: Book of Shadows manga. Instructions In order to perform the ritual, at least two to ten participants are needed. With the paper Sachiko doll in hand, everyone needs to gather around in a circle and each individual must grip firmly onto the proxy doll. Then they must invoke Sachiko by chanting the phrase in your head, , one time for each participant present plus once more for Sachiko herself. After chanting, everyone holding onto the paper doll pulls it apart, leaving each person with a . It is suggested to keep this paper scrap on your person, such as putting it inside your student ID holder or wallet. Succeeding in the ritual causes nothing to occur. However, performing the charm incorrectly either by repeating the phrase too many times or too few, invokes the wrath of Sachiko. It causes those involved to be dragged into Heavenly Host Elementary School, not to mention this ritual alone is the one responsible for sending countless souls to their inevitable demise. Once brought into the accursed school, the scrap papers from the Sachiko charm are critical for escaping Heavenly Host. The remaining participants must join their paper doll scraps together and then perform the ritual once more, this time done correctly. Afterward, those involved will finally be able to return back to their own world. Furthermore, losing these paper scraps means the individual can never return home. Spirit in the Everafter The original form of the Sachiko Ever After charm is a ritual called . Ayumi Shinozaki and Naomi Nakashima discover the paper doll proxy charms when they investigate the ghost-form of the Shinozaki estate. They are found inside a traditional household shrine alongside a mirror imitating the shape of Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡, lit. "The Eight Hand Mirror"). A note contains the instructions on how to perform the ritual: Naho brought back one of the paper proxy dolls after she has finished her investigation of the Shinozaki estate, and posted about it on her blog. Ayumi conjectures that Yoshie Shinozaki used Sachiko as an offering to make Heavenly Host the land of her death, but the reason for Yoshie doing so is unknown. Trivia * The reason why Naho purposely left out that you must chant one extra time for Sachiko herself was because Kou Kibiki would have more chances of surviving in Heavenly Host and have more clients for his research. * Naho purposely misspells the actual name of the charm, Spirit in the Everafter, as Sachiko in the Everafter. ** In the Japanese version, Naho spells Sachiko in the Everafter in two different ways: 死逢わせのサチコさん (Shi Awase no Sachiko-San, lit. "Meeting Death with Sachiko") in Corpse Party and 死遭わせのサチコさん (Shi Awase no Sachiko-San, lit. "Encounter Death with Sachiko") in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. * The charm does not bring the participants to Heavenly Host anymore when the ritual is performed incorrectly in Corpse Party: Blood Drive. * In Mario the Music box, The Charm can be found inside the bookshelf in one of the rooms in the haunted mansion. It can be used to interact the music box to play music. Gallery The_Charm.png|The paper Sachiko doll in the PlayStation Portable version of the Corpse Party series Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-003.jpg|The paper Sachiko doll in Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Shiawase_no_Sachiko-san.jpg|The Paper Sachiko doll in Live Action Movie Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko Ever After 's charm in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows External Links * Naho Saenoki's English Blog * Naho Saenoki's Japanese Blog * Naho Saenoki's Japanese Blog (Mirror) Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Spiritual Glossary